Princesa
by Es cosa de IchiRukistas
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia había sido salvada de una masacre en guerra, vivía encerrada a cargo de su tutor o hermano Ichigo Kurosaki.Ella era su Princesa ,el su rey y esa casa su castillo. MAL summary-Oneshot-AU-lemon


**Holas n.n/ aqui de nuevo Mashiro**

**Este One-sot se me ocurrió ayer en una búsqueda de inspiración para mi Neko llego esto,gracias de nuevo por espera mi actualización sí que es lo leen TuT de verdad que su aceptación con mi fic me dan ganas de escribir más y más! sobre todo de que con este One-shot practico lo que es el si está bien o mal porque en mi Neko habrá limones e/w/e y quiero saber en qué me equivoco.**

**Advertencia lemon y algo occ AU**

**Bleach no me pertenece **

**Pincesa**

Podría algún día volver a ver el sol, podría ver el pasto, el cielo estrellado, las hojas verdes, lo bello de la vida….del afuera. En ese momento lo veía muy lejano. Y mucho más teniendo a esa persona alado de ella.

**EL MUNDO**

Exterior…La palabra más compleja para ella, la razón…ella jamás podría salir de su hogar, su hermano mayor le advirtió que el mundo ya no es como antes.

"eres una pequeña Princesa y este es tu castillo"

**SU HERMANO**

Ichigo, no era su hermano de verdad, pero él era su tutor, le permitió llamarlo así. Le dijo que sus padres murieron en la guerra del Mundo exterior, que el mundo no es el de antes, que el cielo esta gris, que las personas se destruyen entre sí, es increíble que lo haya entendido cuando tenía solo 5 años. Se lo había explicado todo, con lujo de detalles.

**SU CASTILLO**

Era una casa pequeña de dos pisos, ventanas con persianas cerradas desde afuera. Puertas con muchos candados, Ichigo debía entrar por dos puertas antes de llegar a casa, incluso las únicas puertas de entrada y de salida conectaban a un pasillo con un gran portón con seguro y mas candados. A pesar de eso la casa tenía todo lo que una casa normal tendria ; cocina, baño, sala y habitaciones.

**LA SITUACIÓN**

Ichigo desde que llego a su casa le habría dicho las tres reglas para su cuidado.

1-no abrir la puerta principal por nada del mundo

2-Hacerle caso en todo lo que le diga

3-Jamas salir

"Si sales fuera de aquí, Mueres" Le habría dicho su hermano al mencionarle la última regla.

Solo tenía sus recuerdos del afuera o lo que posiblemente queda .Aunque no había salido desde los 5 Años, recordaba el cielo, el mar, su casa, su habitación, sus padres, todo….Pero

"mi mami y papi, donde están onii-chan?"

"ya te dije Princesa, ellos murieron en la guerra"

"pero…quiero ir a ver dónde fueron enterrados"

"Rukia. Ya tienes dos años aquí y estas bien no puedo arriesgarme a que afuera te pase algo"

"pero tú sales y nunca te paso nada. Si solo pudiera verlos por dos minutos si me llevas. Por favor onii-chan"

Su hermano al parecer se compadeció de sus pequeñas lá agacho a su altura y le limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

"está bien escúchame esto es lo que haremos, te llevare pero con una condición será en la noche y, escucha Rukia solo, será esta vez me oíste?"

"Gracias Onii-chan" Lo abrasé, él era tan cálido, pero no la calidez de un Padre, si no que era…como si…le llenaran un agujero en su corazón.

**MAMÁ Y PAPÁ**

Ichigo me cargo y me advirtió que no mirara mucho que solo fijara su vista en él, al parecer las malas personas se dispersaban por otros lados en las noches, yo asentí

"prometo hacer caso onii-chan" Me sentía muy determinada

Me sonríe levemente, me sonroje, baka o es momento de recrimine.

Salimos de la casá, Sentí el aire fresco en mis mejillas, hacia frio, hace tanto que no sentía el aire en mi cara, no pude evitar sonreírlas calles estaban desiertas, no parecía muy devastado.

"Es aquí aun no llegaron muchos soldados" Me respondió Ichigo

"mm lo entiendo onii-chan, creo que será mejor ir rápido. Verdad?" le dije no quería que nos pasara nada a ninguno de los dos

"si vamos no es muy lejos" Me subió a su auto, él dice que lo hace pasar por un coche tomado por ellos, así no se lo quitan, era un auto comú sentó en la parte trasera, cuando quise saber ya había arrancado, estaba emocionada hacer ya dos años que no salía.

No podía ver por dónde íbamos las ventanas estaban polarizadas de ambos lados, Ichigo dice que es por mi seguridad. Me siento derecha impaciente por llegar, el día que Ichigo me dijo que mis padres habían muerto me sentí fatal lo había empujado y había ido a encerrarme a lo que era mi habitación, no era como la de mi casa pero me gustaba. Omitiendo las ventanas con persianas. Tenía un osito chappy

Ichigo estaba en el marco de la puerta, dijo que era lo único que pudo sacar de lo que fue mi casa antes que callera las bombas, él me salvo la vida.

Lo siento. Apenas aquellas palabra salieron de mi boca el me abrazó, llore en su pecho. Desde ese momento Ichigo es mi todo.

"Llegamos Princesa" Se bajó e inmediatamente me abrió la puerta, baje y caminamos pocos pasos hasta unas rejas, el las abrió cuidadosamente.

Caminamos por el sombrío cementerio, me abrase a él tena miedo, el me acaricio la cabeza y me sonrió tranquilizándome. Nos detuvimos frente a dos tumbas

"son mis pades? Onii-chan" le pregunte , no sabía leer.

"si Princesa, El de la Izquierda es tu papá Byakuya y la de la derecha es tu mamá Hisana-san"

"Los conociste Ichigo?"

"je algo así, bien Rukia aprovecha no nos quedaremos mucho aquí"

Asentí levemente, me acerque a sus tumbas

"hola mami, papi los extraño mucho no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso el día que callo la bomba en nuestra casa ,pero sé que Ichigo me salvo y estoy muy contenta de estar con él"Rukia empezó a sollozar "los amo,los amo,los amo perdón por no decirlo antes….los amo Oka-san,Oto-san,Adios" Rukia se limpió las lágrimas giro y se encontró con su hermano, Ichigo

"vamos Princesa, se hace tarde "dijo Ichigo en tono tranquilo.

"snif mm si Ichigo" Rukia camino los pcos pasos que la separaban de su hermano, le tendió la mano y ella con tranquilidad la tomo.

Luego regresaron a casa,Rukia jamás volvió a salir.

**EL TIEMPO **

Cuando Ichigo la adopto tenía 18 años,ella tenía 5

El tiempo…el tiempo paso, rieron, jugaron, lloraron, todo eso paso y más, para jamás cruzo por su mente que esas cosas las hacía con un hermano, para ninguno de los dos. De eso estaba segura.

Cuando cumplió 16 paso lo inevitable, lo prohibido, la vida.

**PROHBIDO?**

Ichigo estaba llegando de su trabajo al parecer trabajaba en un hospital curando a los heridos de la guerra.

"Ichigo,ya hice la cena tu favorito Mentaiko Karashi* ,Creo que me salió bien no losé, pruébalo y.."se detuvo abruptamente Ichigo había puesto sus dedos en sus suaves labios, callándola.

"no te preocupes Princesa, seguro esta delicioso" afirmo, acariciándole la cara

"m Ichi..qui..Quieres que te sirva ya?"

"me encantaría "dijo Ichigo sentándose en la mesa

Rukia se dispuso a servirle Mentaiko, cuando tubo los dos platos listos los llevo a la mesa.

"gracias por la comida "dijeron los dos al unísono empezaron a comer

"te felicito Princesa estaba delicioso "dijo Ichigo echado en el sillón mientras Rukia veía un programa de dvd de Chappy

"Gracias Onii-chan"dijo Rukia algo ruborizada mientras tenia fija su vista en la televisión.

"Rukia"la llamo Ichigo en tono menos audible que antes

Rukia giro su vista hacia él "si dime, onii-chan"

"ya…ya no quiero que me llames Onii-chan soy tu tutor no tu hermano" dijo en tono suave Ichigo "es que…acaso de verdad me ves de esa manera?" cuestiono Ichigo, sentándose más cerca en el suelo, más cerca de Rukia.

Rukia podía sentir su corazón en su pecho, latía a mil "no, nunca te vi así Ichigo. Tal vez cuando…era chica si…pero.." Ichigo la agarro del rostro, haciendo que fijara más su vista en él "está mal…Ichigo"

Ichigo bajo su mano lentamente de su rostro hacia su cuello, pasándola suavemente hasta su nuca, acariciando su piel suave como la seda. Rukia cerró los ojos ante el placentero masaje, su piel se puso de gallina, sentía escalofríos en su espina dorsal, todo eso con solo una caricia….una caricia de Ichigo.

"Rukia" le susurro Ichigo en el oído, mientras besaba su lóbulo lentamente "dime Rukia…Quieres que pare?" Pregunto, mientras bajaba húmedos besos por su cuello.

"n..no "soltó en un suspiro, no quería, no quería que pare, se sentía tan bien.

"Te amo,Princesa" y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de recostarla en la mullida alfombra.

Ichigo junto lentamente sus labios con los de Rukia, saboreando el momento de tener sus labios uno contra otro, Ichigo sentía los suaves belfos de Rukia moverse suavemente contra los suyos. El beso subió de intensidad, sus respiraciones se volvieron irregulares, Ichigo adentro su lengua en la boca de Rukia, se movió contra la de ella, como un baile candente.

Se separaron por falta de aire, Ichigo bajo besos por su cuello, paso sus labios por su clavícula mordiendo ligeramente, haciendo presión dejando marcas de posesividad .Metió las manos debajo de su blusa, acariciando lentamente su vientre, subía lentamente sus manos mientras atacaba su cuello. Rozo levente los pezones de su amada, haciendo que Rukia gimiera bajo. Eso excitó de sobremanera a Ichigo haciendo que ponga bruscamente sus manos en sus firmes pechos, aun arriba del sujetador.

"Ichi…ha" Gemía Rukia mientras Ichigo amasaba sus pechos

"Rukia no lo soporto….más" declaro Ichigo excitado y paso a seguir empezó a sacarse la camisa seguido de sus pantalones. Rukia vio esto desde su posición, acostada en la alfombra con la cara ardiendo. Vio la firme erección de Ichigo debajo de sus boxers

"Rukia párate" declaro Ichigo en un gruñido, casi no parecía el mismo. Rukia hizo lo que pidió, él estaba semi desnudo, ella aún tenía su ropa puesta. Vio como Ichigo se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, acaso había hecho algo mal

"Ichigo…yo-"

"desnúdate…Rukia "declaro Ichigo en tono bajo

"qu…que?"

"desnúdate…..desnúdate para mí …"dijo Ichigo aun sentado con Rukia enfrente de él, sonrojada por su petición. "vamos Rukia, Por favor" Rukia miro unos segundo el rostro de Ichigo, agarro el final de su blusa y tiro hacia arriba sacándola de su cuerpo.

Seguía mirando a Ichigo a los ojos él tenía una mirada de lujuria y deseo,puso sus manos en la parte de atrás de su sujetador, blanco, de encaje y lo desprendió, pero aun agarro la parte de adelante ,evitando que caiga.

Ichigo se levantó, haciendo que Rukia se sobresaltara. Ichigo puso sus manos en los brazos de Rukia dejando que caigan libremente por los lados de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo caiga su sujetador. Ichigo exhalo fuerte y sin previo aviso puso sus labios en unos de sus rosados pezones.

"haaa Ichi" Rukia gimió alto ante el placer que le brindaba la boca de su amante…su amante

"Rukia recuéstate" pidió Ichigo acercándola hacia el mullido sofá. Rukia inmediatamente hizo lo que le pidió. Ichigo empezó a bajar el cierre de la falda tableada de Rukia, lo saco lentamente de sus cremosas piernas dejándola solo en unas pequeñas bragitas.Vío con lujuria lo húmeda que estaba en esa zona. Empezó a acariciar sus piernas por dentro acercando su mano hacia sus muslos y cerca de su zona intima. Agarro sus pequeñas braguitas y las desprendió rápido, con furia.

Rukia rio bajo ante ese Ichigo agresivo, le gustaba, le gusta la reacción que causaba ella en él, la hacía sentir tan estaba completamente desnuda Ichigo aún tenía sus boxers, Rukia se sentó quedando a la altura del estómago de Ichigo. Agarro los lados de sus boxers bajándolos, cuando estuvo completamente fuera de su cuerpo por fin,Ichigo la recostó de nuevo bruscamente al sofa.

"Rukia …mírame "pidió entrecortado Ichigo mientras veía la dulce cara de Rukia, una cara hermosa que guardaría toda su vida. "por favor…por favor no me pidas que pare, porque no lo hare Princesa"

"no iba a hacerlo" Rukia lo abrazo por el cuello besando su oído, su lóbulo le susurro tranquilamente "Hazme mujer, hazme tuya Ichigo"

Ichigo levanto bruscamente una de las piernas de Rukia quedando el de rodillas, subió la otra de la misma manera. Haciendo que sus sexos queden cerca uno del otro. Ichigo se acomodó lentamente haciendo que su pene penetrara solo la punta.

"dime…Que me amas" dijo Ichigo moviéndose tortuosamente para Rukia, aun sin entrar en ella.

"mnh Ichi Te amo ¡HA!" fue un grito repentino que amortiguo con su palma,Ichigo había entrado en ella bruscamente haciendo que lágrimas de dolor cayeran por su pálida cara.

Pasaron los segundos, Ichigo no se movía, pero su rostro reflejaba placer y tortura al mismo tiempo, se estaba conteniendo

"Ichigo, Ya puedes moverte" Ichigo no se hizo espera empezó con embestidas suaves, disfrutando el interior de Rukia, pero el placer aumentaba y las ganas de llegar al coito igual.

Ichigo empezó a embestirla más rápido, más profundo, Rukia gritaba de placer, estaba caliente grande y caliente, pareciera como si se hubiera agrandado dentro de ella.

"ichi HAA! más fuerte! ha! um haaa!" Rukia sentía que explotaría Ichigo le estaba dando embestidas brutales y ella le seguía el ritmo. Sentía que llegaría a algo, sentía que estaba a punto de tocar las estrellas.

"Rukia! HA! no podre aguantar mucho más!" Ichigo dio rienda suelta a más brutalidad si eso era posible haciendo que el cómodo sofá se moviera a la par de ellos.

"HAAAAAAAAA! Dios! Ichigo!" Grito Rukia ante el inminente Orgasmo que poseyó todo su cuerpo. Ichigo la acompaño hacia la cima, haciendo que eyacule dentro de ella con un gruñido animalesco.

Sus respiraciones eran irregulares, Ichigo movía levemente su cadera, dejando un poco más en ella.

"Feliz cumpleaños .Te amo Princesa" le susurro Ichigo ya fuera de ella

"yo también" le dijo Rukia cayendo en el sueño.

**SU CASTILLO Y SU REY**

Él siempre podría decir que ella es su Princesa, pero para ella el su Rey, su héroe como el de los cuentos. Muchas veces se cuestionó si estaba confundiendo su amor con admiración, pero al despertar alado de él todos los días, lo, reír con él, hacer el amor, comprendió que lo amaba, no amor fraterno, amor de verdad.

"Princesa ya llegue" declaro Ichigo en la cocina

" te fue?" Pregunto Rukia abrazándolo y dándole un suave beso en sus labios.

"Bien. Dime Rukia eres feliz?" pregunto Ichigo serio acariciándole los oscuros cabellos.

"por supuesto Ichigo. Aunque no salga de aquí siempre seré feliz si estás conmigo" dijo Rukia colocando su frente en la de Ichigo conectando sus miradas demostrando que no había dudas en sus palabras

"Te amo mucho Rukia"

"y yo a ti" dijo Rukia dándole un intenso beso. chocaban sus lenguas en un baile ya sabido por las dos, se separaron por falta de aire

"Rukia querrás matarme pero debo ir a una reunión, es sobre nuestro viaje de aquí, ya sabes lo de irnos a Italia"

Rukia asintió, hace tiempo Ichigo le había hablado sobre irse lejos los dos, a un país lejano donde no había guerras, estaba muy emocionada por eso.

"mm está bien si es por eso no te preocupes te dejare la cena lista,ok?"

"bien"dijo Ichigo separadose "si las cosas salen bien nos vamos mañana mismo,te lo prometo"

Rukia no cavia en esi,mañana ya

"de…de verdad?"

"si Rukia ya pedi un jet privado que nos llevara y tengo una casa lista en Sicilia ,lo prepare todo para irnos"

"Ichigo…yo…Gracias" grito Rukia mientras se abrazaba a Ichigo

"te veo después Princesa" dijo Ichigo separándose de ella

Ruia vio como Ichigo desaparecía de nuevo por aquella puerta, seria libres porfin libres de las guerras, sentía que lágrimas de felicidad se acumulaban es sus orbes.

Ichigo caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles,según él las que estaban infectadas de guerras armas y gente mala, pero la realidad eras todo lo contrario. Afuera jamás hubo guerras ni bombas ni nada de las mentiras que le había dicho a Rukia.

Todo era normal.

La razón por lo que lo hizo …venganza contra Kuchiki Byakuya que había despedido a su madre de su casa por tener amoríos con Ishin Kurosaki, un hombre bueno pero con mala salud. Cuando apenas su padre murió .él los hecho como animales a la calle,Su madre murió al año siguiente y con solo 14 años aprendió lo que era el sufrimiento lo que era estar solo.

El 15 de abril de 1998 con solo 18 años secuestro a su hija,Kuchiki Rukia, su plan era matarla y dejarla sin vida en la mansión Kuchiki. Pero…no pudo cuando tuvo el arma frente a su cara serena dormida no pudo,luego planea dearla liobre pero decidió hacer sufrir más a invento lo de la guerra. Paso el tiempo y sin darse cuenta florecieron sentimientos hacia enamoro como Idiota las cosas ahora son diferentes, la amaba con el corazón con todo su ser. y no iba a dejarla ir.

Ichigo detuvo sus pensamientos al parar afuera de una gran mansión, entro sin tocar ya sabía cómo se habría esa puerta. Vio a una persona recostada a la cama conectada a aparatos médicos.

"Hola Byakuya "saludo Ichigo sarcástico "si yo también me alegro de verte" dijo Mirando el rostro vegetativo de la persona que más despreciaba "sabes hoy me voy con Rukia, seremos felices, la hare feliz,… dime Byakuya que se siente, el karma, el no poder mover ni un solo musculo de tu miserable cuerpo"

Miro como Byakuya aún seguía sin reaccionar, sonrió de medio lado, sabía que estaba escuchándolo.

"sabes"Ichigo camino desde su lugar a una máquina de reparación artificial al que estaba conectado Byakuya "si mueres,pasaría toda la herencia a Rukia ya que Hisana-san falleció de cáncer verdad? y tu tuviste un accidente de auto que te dejo medio mueres ahora todo pasaría a Rukia, no me la interpretes no soy codicioso, solo me importa la felicidad e Rukia, ella si se merece estos lujos que tienes" Ichigo agarro el enchufe al que estaba conectada la máquina de respiración artificial. Lo desconecto repentinamente, haciendo que deje de funcionar. Miro el cable en sus manos por unos segundo y por su mente paso el rostro de Rukia aquella noche que fue a las tumbas de sus "padres" volvió a conectar el aparato rápidamente.

"bastardo" dijo entre dientes Ichigo "Tienes suerte de que la ame tanto "con eso tomo su saco y se fue rápidamente de ahí, ahora era solo cuestión de esperar a que muera. Estaba seguro que no faltaba mucho de eso. No quería ser un asesino tampoco.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o

"Ichigo! ya tengo todo listo para irnos"

"Claro Princesa, ven saldremos por la parte de atrás" Ichigo recogió su equipaje y antes de pasar por la puerta trasera y sacar las cerraduras miro aquella casa por última vez, luego vio el rostro de Rukia que lo estaba esperando, no podía decirle la verdad, no lo perdonaría y él la amaba demasiado como para perderla.

"Rukia quiero que sepas que será…como una nueva vida entiendes?"

"Claro Ichigo, seremos Tú y yo, para siempre"dijo Rukia besando a Ichigo.

Ichigo respiro su olor a Jazmines, la amaba tanto…una nueva vida una nueva familia, todo, con el amor de su vida

"vamos mi Reina" dijo Ichigo caminado por el pasillo de salida, vio que Rukia no lo seguía

"que sucede?"

"que paso con 'Princesa'? "Pregunto Rukia

"bueno ya tienes veinte años Rukia es normal que cambies de Princesa a una Reina"

"mm si pero…"Rukia sonrió de medio lado "ok cuando lleguemos a Italia veremos lo que esta Reina puede hacer"dijo en tono seductor Rukia alcanzándolo

En su camino hacia el gran portón previamente a un jet a pocas cuadras en un pequeño bosque de Karakura. Así sería Su Reina con él, su luna que lo llevo hacia la luz, el que destapo toda venganza de su herido corazón. Su felicidad apenas comienza.

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí TwT por favor denme su humilde opinión, tomatazos, piedras son aceptadas.**

***si es su comida favorita investigue *u* es como pescado con nose que xD googleen **

**no quería hacer de malo a nii-sama T-T pero bueno así lo dio mi mente y no pude cambiarlo.**

**los quieres y se despide Mashiro n.ó**


End file.
